My Light
by Kaxlya
Summary: A collection of Akuroku oneshots. WARNING! Ranges anything from angst, comedy, character death, etc. Don't flame me!
1. Three little words

Disclaimer: I do not, cannot, and never will own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to the wonderful people at Square Enix.

Three Little Words  
(Roxas POV)

* * *

Words. They're amazing little suckers. They can tell you everything you need to know, or what you'd rather not know. They can tell you all there is to know in one simple sentence, yet even as you continue to use them, they can still surprise you.

What's also amazing is how they can get stuck in your throat. The most simple, and eloquent words can become a tongue twister when you're scared. It's funny really.

"There's over a million ways to tell someone you care!" Axel didn't seem to have that problem. "And I chose that one! Got it?" I got it all right. The problem was that I couldn't say it back. He'd chosen the three words I could never say.

I.

Love.

You.

I'd begged for him to choose a different phrase, but Axel's a bit on the stubborn side.

"You told me to pick a phrase, and chose to say I love you. No point in changing it now!" He crossed his arms over his chest, a perfect eyebrow raised. "Why?" he asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's…hard to say…" I told him.

"Hard to say?" The red-head looked at me in disbelief. "You crazy? It's only three words-"

"But to say them on succession's…weird…and hard for me…" I looked down and the floor. My cheeks were getting hot. I heard Axel chuckle.

"Aw…Do the words 'I love you' get stuck in Roxas' throat?" At my awkward nod, he laughed. "Kawaii desu…" He hugged me from behind, resting his head on mine. "Do we need a little speech practice?"

I shook my head. "Just pick a different one…"

"Nope." At my groan, he hugged me tighter. "C'mon, I'll help you out. You'll just have to repeat after me. Got it memorized?"

I groaned again, shutting my eyes. This was going to be harder than Axel realized. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll try, but I'm not making ANY promises…"

Axel grinned. "Then let's get started!" He sat me on the floor, then sat in front of me. He pointed at himself proudly. "Repeat after me: I."

I hesitated, but did as I was told. "…I…" One word down, two to go…

"Love."

I felt my mouth form the word, but my voice got caught in my throat. "L…" My cheeks were burning! I knew this was going to be difficult.

Axel sighed. "C'mon, Roxas! We've been together how long?"

I thought about it. "…Almost a year…"

"And you can't say love?"

"It makes me nervous, okay!" I looked away, feeling the burning in my cheeks ebb away. "It's not that simple…"

"It is for me-"

"But I'm not you, Axel! I'm not even myself! We're Nobodies-we're part of someone else! We don't have hearts!" I felt hot liquid coming to my eyes as I spat out the truth. "We can't feel love-we aren't even human!"

"Than what the hell are we doing? Why do you think we feel this way?"

"I don't know!" I slammed my fists on the ground angrily, tears spilling from my sapphire orbs, leaving footprints down my skin. "I don't know! We aren't even supposed to exist, Axel! You know that as well as I do!"

"But you do exist…" My eyes widened as I spun around. DIZ was standing behind us quietly. Oddly enough, he smiled slightly at me. "You know, Roxas…Even if Nobodies don't have hearts, you possess spirits."

"But we shouldn't be able to feel emotions like this-"

"However…your spirit is who you are, Roxas…And your spirit can still feel." He smirked at me. "Knowing that you feel these things; love, hate, happiness and sorrow; these are proof that you ARE alive. Proof of the life within you, yearning to break free. Don't shut it out." With that, he turned and left, leaving me confused as to what he meant.

But somehow, even with his confusing words, my heart, if I had one, felt…lighter, so to speak. I smiled softly, looking back at Axel, surprised to see that he was smiling too. "So…"

"You want to try again?" Axel asked, a bit cautious. At my hesitant nod, he sighed hopefully. "Repeat after me, Roxas: I."

"I."

"Love…" Axel bit his lip nervously.

MY cheeks went hot again. I bit my lip, taking a few deep breaths. Damn, my voice was stuck. "…L...Lu…Dammit, Love!"

Axel grinned. "Way to go Roxas! I knew you could do it! Now: you."

"You." I felt a bit sick. Like I had butterflies in my stomach.

Axel nodded. "Again. I."

"I."

"Love."

"L-Love."

"You."

"You."

Axel smiled softly. He took my chin in his hand, leaned down, and kissed me. Much to my surprise, his lips were softer than I thought they were. I smiled slightly, grazing my tongue against his lips. His mouth opened slightly, and our tongues met. Somehow, I'm still trying to figure out how, his tongue got past my own, and attempted thrust itself down my throat. I felt my gag reflex contract. No, not now! Axel pulled away. His tongue had left my mouth. He smirked. "Gotta learn to control those gag muscles, Roxas," he said simply. He pressed his lips to mine again for a moment, muttering, "I love you, Roxas…"

I smiled slightly, and as we pulled ourselves apart, my face a cherry red, I replied simply.

"I love you too, Axel.


	2. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: If I had owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi would have died, and Axel would have somehow gotten to Roxas to confess his undying love. XD

Note: This is one of the ones I warned you about: Character death. Don't flame me-this isn't the end. A comedic one will follow.

**My Sacrifice**

**(Inspired by "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru)**

(Axel POV)

* * *

I can't let him go. He's my world; though I would never admit it to his face, he means all of my existence to me.

Did that just sound a bit cheesy? I thought so too.

You'd be amazed what love makes you say though. You say and do weird things.

What's also amazing is the sacrifices one will take. I've recently found this out. But not from the one I love-from his twin.

Sora told me that a few choice kids from school have been threatening Roxas-to put it correctly, threaten to hurt ME if he didn't do as they say. That explained all the bruises he'd been hiding on his arms. Sora actually found him past out in an alleyway once, bleeding and broken. Roxas hadn't said anything, and continued doing as he was told.

Little did Roxas know that I knew what was going on. I figured it out after I saw him talking with Seifer, looking rather nervous. Seifer always did have a way with making things go his way.

But now he'd taken it too far. This was toying with life and death.

"So where is he?"

Demyx bit his lip nervously. "Last I heard…they were taking him to the pier at Sunset Terrace."

"Where did you hear this?"

"Namine." The sitar player swallowed hard. "Namine said she heard Seifer tell Roxas to meet at the pier for the 'final act', as he put it. I don't know what he meant, but it can't mean anything good. You have to get there, and fast. He's been through enough."

I nodded. Demyx was a good guy; a bit ditzy, but a good friend when you needed it. "Right, arigatou." I ran off toward the tunnel-way. There was no way the train would be quick enough. _Hold on, Roxas. Don't do anything stupid…

* * *

_

The water at the pier is deep. The only time I've ever been in the water there was when Roxas, Riku, Sora and I went snorkeling once. I'll never step foot in that water ever again.

You can see the pier pretty clearly from the tunnelway, and Sunset station. And from what I could see, I was already too late. The only one's on the pier were Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Roxas' shoe was lying on the pier.

My heart hit the pit of my stomach, and began to dread the worse.

"Where's Roxas?"

Seifer, that ass, turned to me, a smirk evident. "Doing me a favor…" He winced as I grabbed his shirt.

"…Where…is…Roxas?"

"Under there." Fuu was pointing at the water's surface. I glanced over, noticing bubbles popping at its face; they were becoming slower and less frequent. I paled. Why wasn't he coming up? "Bricks…" Fuu muttered. I guess she knew my question. Panicked, I punched Siefer out of the way, and dove in.

Though on the top the water looks bright, the depths are dark. It's hard to see without a light of some sort. But I had to follow my gut. Fuu had said something about bricks. That meant Roxas had to be somewhere on the bottom. I headed to the floor, straining my eyes, ignoring the burning sensation for the salt.

I felt something brush against my arm. I stun straining my eyes more to see though the darkness. I grabbed blindly.

…Roxas…

It was clear he'd passed out. With bricks tied to his arms and legs, there would have been no way he could have swum out. What the hell was Siefer thinking! I released the bricks from their bindings, grasping Roxas around the waist. I kicked up to the surface; my lungs were screaming for air. When I broke the surface, I found Namine, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Demyx waiting for me. I handed Roxas up to Sora and Namine, allowing Demyx and Riku to pull me up after him.

"Roxas! Roxas! Open your eyes!" Sora was screaming madly at his twin, shaking Roxas' immobile body. The sight made me sick. "You can't kick the bucket!"

The girls took, more like dragged, Sora aside while Riku attempted to revive the one I loved. The first attempt was a clear failure. Watching, I felt tears burn the backs of my eyes. But after the third attempt, there was a soft cough from Roxas, which made my heart skip a beat. His sapphire orbs opened just slivers; there wasn't much life left in that beautiful gaze I'd grown to love so much. Riku rolled him onto his side so water could drain from his lungs. He then looked at me. "We gotta get him to a doctor or something. This is only temporary. I'm not giving any guarantees." I nodded, and we took Roxas to the nearest hospital. Only Sora was allowed to stay with him.

* * *

"Demyx, calm down, I can't understand you!" Demyx called me at about 7:30 the next morning. He was crying; he never cried. "Look, take a few deep breaths and tell me what's wrong?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then a sniff from my good friend. "I…I got a c-call from S-Sora…twenty m-minutes ago…"

My heart froze, and my world stopped spinning. "…And…?" I dreaded the next few words from Demyx's mouth.

"He's dead, Axel…W-We lost him…" He took a shuddering breath. "Roxas died at about 3:00 this morning."

"…" My legs went numb as a slid down the hallway wall to the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; this had to be some sort of really bad joke.

"If you d-don't believe me, meet S-Sora and everyone at the hospital…"

* * *

Sora was in a fit of tears, crumpled in a sobbing heap on the ground; not even whispers of sweet nothings from Riku could cure it. Namine was getting comfort from Kairi, who was choking back tears. This was the scene Demyx and I walked in on. We hadn't said a word since the phone.

"…This can't be true…" That was all I could say. I knew it had to be; Sora never cried, at least, like this.

Sora gathered his wits enough to stand and motion for me to follow; I didn't want to go alone, so asked Demyx to come with me. Sora led me to the room that Roxas had inhabited; Demyx refused to enter. I wandered over to the bed.

Roxas looked like he was only sleeping. My eyes watered; I knew he wasn't. His hands were frozen to the touch. I forced a chuckle, sitting in the chair Sora had occupied the night before. "Good thing I'm not a Necropheliac, huh?" I felt a few tears fall. How could I make a joke? The one person who would listen was gone now.

_Don't cry Axel._

I'd never hear his voice again. See that smile. Nothing. It was all gone now. My throat got tight. What I would give to hear his voice one last time. "Baka…" I whispered, more tears running down my cheeks. "You didn't give me a chance to say good bye…"

* * *

The day of the funeral was dryer that a bone. And hot too. Sora had begged me to say something at the service for weeks, but I couldn't.

I wrote a letter in the course of time between the time I received the news until the service. A letter in which I said all the things I'd wanted to tell Roxas if given the chance. I hopped to send it with him.

_Roxas -_

_I don't know if you'll ever read this. I don't know if you'll even get it, but it's worth a try, ne? I don't think I'll ever forgive Seifer for what he did, and has done to you. But one thing I wish you had known is that I'm not afraid of Seifer. I could have faced him. You needn't faced the abuse he gave you. That hurt me more than any pain he could deliver._

_As I write this, I wonder what it was that made you think that answering to Seifer was the safest thing. Because of him, now, I will never see you. I can never listen to your lectures of why I need to pay attention in class or that adorable giggle of yours when I tell bad jokes. C'mon, you know they're hella corny._

_I'll miss every bit of you. But I'll never forget either. No matter how much it hurts; I'll visit you every day; even Demyx promised to, and he hates cemeteries. I promise, for now until eternity that I will always love you…and not until death does us part…_

_I'll tell you what Roxas. When we reunite, we'll go dancing in the rain, just like you always liked to. Kay? Let's make that a date._

I couldn't find the courage to part with it when the time came. _How will I get it to you now…?_ Then a thought came to mind. _Smoke is quicker than dirt._ Without hesitation, I burned the letter just before the ceremony, watching the smoke float up to the sky. "I hope this reaches you, Roxas…"

* * *

By the time the memorial came around, a sudden storm had rolled in.

"That's strange," Demyx muttered. "There was no rain in the forecasts…"

I smiled softly. "So…is this your answer, Roxas…?" With that I walked out into the rain, tears streaming down my face, and danced like we used to.

_You must understand, Axel. It's because I love you that I get hurt. I would sacrifice anything to prove that. Even my life. I also wish you could know that you did enough. You tried to save me; that's enough to prove your love right there. I'm eternally yours, Axel…_


	3. Pole Dancing 101

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, or KH2, this would SOOOOO happen at one point or another….

Note: Okay, after a rather depressing chapter, I have to make people smile. This came to me a couple days ago. I was watching "The King of Queens", and this girl was taking a pole dancing class. XD So I came up with this…

Pole Dancing 101-With Axel

* * *

Axel glanced up at the silver article, tracing a hand lazily on it's smooth surface. He then looked at Riku. "It really works?"

Riku shrugged. "I guess it does. At least, Sora says he feels more sexual than before. Haven't you noticed?"

Oh, Axel had noticed al right. It was all he could do not to yell at Sora to quit it. This is also failing to mention it embarrassed Roxas. After all, the blond was all right with PDA, but only to an extent. "Yeah, but it'll work, right?"

Again, Riku shrugged. "I guess it depends. I'd give it a try if a little more sexual action is what you're after."

"I don't want what you're getting, if that's what you mean."

"Nah, not what I meant."

"Oh."

Riku smiled at the redhead. "Give it a try. You'll be surprised what it can do."

Axel raised a brow at the silver-haired teen. "What do I owe?"

"10,000 Yen."

"Bastard."

* * *

When Roxas came over to Axel's house the next day, he felt _REALLY _awkward at the sight of a pole in the middle of the room. As of late, all he could see was Sora and his little sexual spurts in school. And that was all thanks to a pole like this. "…Ano…Axel?"

"Hm?"

The blond pointed at the…thing…in the middle of the room, a tender pink crossing his cheeks. "Ano…what's this for…?"

Axel walked over, a smile quirking at his lips. "I wanna try something. Interested?" Roxas shifted awkwardly, but nodded. This made Axel's grin bigger. "Alright. Get into more comfortable clothes and we'll get started."

It didn't take long for either one of them. Roxas had changed into one of Axel's baggy shirts, and slipped into a pair of black, flowy-ish pants. Axel changed into a pair of sweat pants. "Alright, let's get started."

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, soon finding himself picked up, tossed over Axel's shoulder and placed in front of the pole, his back facing the older. "Uh…"

"I'm going to teach you how to pole dance."

Roxas' cheeks turned red. "Na-na-na-nani?" He looked up at Axel's green orbs. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

The younger swallowed, feeling his cheeks burning. "UH, maybe…maybe we shouldn't…"

"You scared?"

Roxas scowled. "Iie."

"So let's do it then."

* * *

Axel couldn't be more impressed. He was impressed with one, maybe two things in particular. 1) Roxas was a natural. As a quick learner, though, it was only natural to get the hang of something after an hour. 2) Roxas had one great ass.

As hard as had been at the beginning, after an hour of practice, Roxas had the basics down. Hell, he'd even gotten it timed with music, much to Axel's pleasure. Another practice finished, Roxas slid down the pole and onto the floor, slick with sweat. Axel clapped approvingly. "Well, done, Roxas."

The blond flopped back onto the hardwood floor, his breath coming out in pants. "Jack…ass…" he panted, pointing at Axel, who just grinned. After a few minutes, Axel gave Roxas a LARGE glass of ice water, which Roxas downed in a new record time. Axel admired the blonde's face, shining with sweat. "I hate you," Roxas blurted out after a while.

"I know." The redhead grinned. "You up for one more lesson?"

"Hit me."

"Right." Standing, he pulled Roxas to his feet. Roxas positioned himself on the pole, Axel behind him. Axel's groin barely grazed Roxas' ass. "Alright, do everything I say." At Roxas' nod, he smiled. "Okay. Think of someone you love, begging you 'service' them."

Roxas scowled, and turned his head to face Axel-Only to find himself in the most intense kiss he'd ever experienced. Axel pressed his groin into Roxas' ass, making the younger rub up against the pole, sending tremors up the teen's spine. This was what Axel liked to call 'safe sex'. With every move Axel made; rub, jerk, thrust; Roxas mirrored it. Thus, they were in sync. However, this wasn't enough for either one. Axel had been having a growing erection since the beginning of this, with no release. Roxas had started to get one, much to his painful pleasure. Axel flipped Roxas so the blonde's back was against the pole, proceeding to give the younger a hickey on his collarbone. Roxas' mouth hung open, a string of soft gasps streaming from it, and his body moved with Axel's. The older wasn't wearing a shirt, much to their sexual pleasure. Roxas kissed Axel's pale flesh, swallowing his own moans of pleasure and longing. He felt Axel's hand's slip the pants off, fingering Roxas' member. A shuddering breath exited the younger as Axel used one hand to aid Roxas in disposing of his own clothes.

It wasn't long before Axel pinned the younger firmly to the pole, shoving his own cock rather roughly into Roxas, making the younger scream slightly. As he tried to steady his movements, he stroked Roxas' growing member. After a good about of thrusts…the release.

* * *

"So, how you guys been?" Riku was as casual as ever the next day a school. He hadn't heard about the experience in Axel's room yet. "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Not much," Axel replied, preferring not to elaborate.

Sora looked at Roxas. "You didn't come home last night. Did you stay at Axel's?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"You didn't have a change of clothes…"

The two looked at each other then suddenly began laughing. "Let's just say, Sora, that wasn't necessary," Roxas choked, trying hard not to fall out of the lunch bench.


End file.
